i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
W-O-N-D-E-R-L-A-N-D
|song= W-O-N-D-E-R-L-A-N-D |image= W-O-N-D-E-R-L-A-N-D.png |imgsize= 200px |performer=TOYBOX |attribute= |available= From 17th June 2017 until 20th June 2017 }} Video Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = - English = }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = Kokoro Hanabusa, Momoi Kyosuke, Minato Kanata, Eva Armstrong, Mio Yamanobe, Rabi (W・O・N・D・E・R・L・A・N・D We’re in Wonderland!!!) Ring Ring 呼び出すよ 眠ってる君を 夜のヴェールに 煌めけFlash 光のアーチ くぐってようこそ 振り返っても道はない 花束のクッションに 腰かけ語りましょう 夢は夢じゃないって 気づいた...？ ここは Wonder Wonderland Wonderful Land 信じたひとが笑うの Wonder Wonderland Do you understand? 満開Smile 一緒に Wonder Wonderland Shiny Shiny Girls まっすぐな想いってLovely 破れないの 本当のアイ詰めた風船 彼方へ 種のないTrick 一千一秒のTrip まだまだ続くよWonder!! Fun Fun ファンファーレ 今を讃える パールのリュバン踊るティーカップ パピーが跳んで カナリーが歌って さぁ 君は何を奏でる チョコレイトの壁に ヌガーでえが描きましょう 秘密にしてる夢 教えて...! ここは Wonder Wonderland Wonderful Land 愉しむ人が勝つの Wonder Wonderland Do you understand? 全開Fight 一緒に Wonder Wonderland Shiny Shiny Girls ひと匙の勇気でOK 割れないの 本物のガラスの靴は 永遠に 逆さまMirror 秒ごと変わるMap ただただ進めよ Bravers!! 毒林檎・誘惑の・蜜の味・嘘の味 目を醒ませて・ハート澄ませて・真実で・運命で … Would you play with me?! 世界は Wonder Wonderland Wonderful Land 信じたひとが笑うの Wonder Wonderland Do you understand? 満開Smile 一緒に Wonder Wonderland Shiny Shiny Girls まっすぐな想いってLovely 破れないの 本当のアイ詰めた風船 彼方へ 種のないTrick 一千一秒のTrip ほらほら続くよWonder!! We’re in Wonderland!!! - English = Kokoro Hanabusa, Momoi Kyosuke, Minato Kanata, Eva Armstrong, Mio Yamanobe, Rabi (W・O・N・D・E・R・L・A・N・D We’re in Wonderland!!!) Ring Ring I call the sleeping you here A sparkling Flash in the veil of the night Pass through the arch of light and welcome here Even if you turn there’s no way back Let’s sit on a cushion of flowers and talk Did you realize that this is not a dream...? This is Wonder Wonderland Wonderful Land The ones who believed it are laughing Wonder Wonderland Do you understand? Full Bloom Smile Together, Wonder Wonderland, Shiny Shiny Girls Earnest feelings are so Lovely The balloon filled with love will never break, and will go far away A Trick without magic, a Trip of a thousand seconds This Wonder will still go on!! Fun Fun Fun Fair Praise the present A teacup dancing in a Ruban of pearls The puppy flies, the canary sings Now, what will you play? Let’s draw with a Nougat in a wall of chocolate Tell me what’s your secret dream...! This is Wonder Wonderland Wonderful Land The winners are those who enjoy themselves Wonder Wonderland Do you understand? throttle Fight Together, Wonder Wonderland Shiny Shiny Girls One teaspoon of courage is OK Real shoes of glass will never break Inverse Mirror, Map that changes every second Keep going on, Bravers!! Poisoned apple・Temptation・Taste of honey・Taste of lies Open your eyes・Clear your heart・Reality・Destiny … Would you play with me? The world is Wonder Wonderland Wonderful Land The ones who believed it are laughing Wonder Wonderland Do you understand? Full Bloom Smile Together, Wonder Wonderland, Shiny Shiny Girls Earnest feelings are so Lovely The balloon filled with love will never break, and will go far away A Trick without magic, a Trip of a thousand seconds This Wonder will still go on!! We’re in Wonderland!! }} Score reward Easy= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|3 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|195 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|294 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|401 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|591 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Daily Song Category:Songs Category:TOYBOX Category:Kokoro Hanabusa Category:Kanata Minato Category:Rabi Category:Kyosuke Momoi Category:Eva Armstrong Category:Mio Yamanobe